


She's different

by carrowfly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, heart to heart, reference to domestic violence, reference to mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley have a heart to heart about a certain harlequin.Part 1





	She's different

“I love the way she kisses me.” Pamela stated, taking a long sip of her drink. The steaming mug was the same colour as her vibrant red nail polish. It had taken the red head a long time to answer Selina’s question, but the short haired woman was more than satisfied with her response.

Pamela sighed as she remembered the way Harley would always look up at her with bright blue eyes and a carefree smile seconds before they kissed. She did it every time without fail. The girl was pure bliss.

Pamela just loved the way Harley would come in close, pressing her warm, lithe body up against her own slender form before tip-toeing into a kiss. Harley wasn’t much shorter than herself, but it was enough to make a difference and Ivy loved it.

“But I hate that after everything we have-after everything I give her. She still returns to that infernal clown.” Her eyes pricked with salty tears and she wished to disappear. Poison Ivy didn’t cry. That was all Pamela. Sometimes she was far more human than she liked to admit.

Of course, Selina knew this well. The two had been friends for long enough now and the cat had seen her at some of her worst. 

Selina was quick to lean into her leg, purring comfortingly. “She loves you Red.” The feline offered, emphasising the nickname Harley had given her. It wasn’t a name Selina often used to refer to her. Red was all Harley and red was what she made both Pamela and Ivy feel.

Red was the colour of passion and love, of her own fiery hair and her lipstick to match, of Harley’s costume and of desire...

It was also the colour of blood and that was a shade Harley wore too often at the hands of her “Puddin’”.

“Am I as bad as he is?” Pamela whispered, cradling her drink close to her chest as though the mug might shatter along with her view.

Selina recoiled from the green woman’s leg in shock. She peered up into her friend’s brilliant green eyes with her own catlike ones. “How could you even suggest that?” She chocked, crawling up onto the sofa.

“I let her go back to him. I allow this cycle to continue, I-”

Selina interrupted Pamela’s thoughts with a kiss. “Stop this nonsense Ivy.” She said, pulling back to lick her lips. “You’re nothing like him. Harley is sick. You know this. It breaks my heart-I know it breaks yours. She’s just well… She just isn’t well.” 

Selina offered her a soft smile when her phone started to ring. Rolling her eyes, she flipped off of the sofa with inhuman dexterity. “Speaking?” She asked, flipping her phone open in a fluid motion once firmly on her feet.

“Harl? Woah-Harley slow down.” Selina’s brow furrowed as she attempted to decipher the call. “Harley slow down I can’t understan- where are you?” The drastic change in tone of Selina’s voice had Poison Ivy on her feet, her mug forgotten and shattered on the floor.

“What’s going on?”

“Harley, you need to breath. Slow down. She’s fine. Just tell me where you are.” The line went dead and Selina scrambled to redial the number but it went straight to voice mail. 

“Something’s not right Ivy. She really didn’t sound like herself.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, she wasn’t making any sense!”

“What did she say?”

“She just kept repeating that he knew. That he found out. She was hysterical. She didn’t sound like she could breath. She was just asking me if I was with you when the phone cut out. It didn’t exactly sound like it cut out. It sounded like someone… Intervened.”

“The Joker.” Poison Ivy replied venom coating her words. She clenched her fists, long green fingers curling into a white knuckled ball. “He must have found out what we did…” She must have told him. Ivy tried hard to push the sense of betrayal deep inside her. 

What they did was between them. Those sweet moments of love making that they shared the weekend before Selina’s visit had been the best of her life. It had felt so intimate and private. She’d thought it was their secret.

Of course, the Joker would take that from her-from them. She couldn’t blame Harley. Like Selina had said; the girl was unwell.


End file.
